Who's Got Game?
Who's Got Game? is the fifth episode of the fourth season of Drake & Josh. It aired on November 5, 2006. Plot In the intro, Drake and Josh have a contest that Josh can stack 150 cans of tuna-fish into pyramid before Drake can finish painting a picture of Abraham Lincoln wearing a bikini. With only four cans left to complete the pyramid, Josh prepares to complete his creation, and Drake correctly predicts that Josh is almost done with the canned tuna pyramid, so he cheats by purposefully jumping off the table, knowing that this will startle Josh, and cause him to wreck his pyramid. At The Premiere, while Josh is working, he sees a very pretty girl and points this out to Drake, he tries to go and ask her out, but Josh says that he wants to ask her out. Drake thinks she's a little more his speed, but as Drake decides that Josh saw her first and lets her ask her out, only to jump in on it and tries to ask her out. Josh runs and tackles Drake down. Josh starts asking her out, but Drake tackles Josh, then they get into a bit of a fight over the girl, until they're scolded by an elderly woman who yells at them to "Stop it!" Back at home, after the debate about who would get the most girls, Drake and Josh make a bet to see who can score more dates. At first, the family, namely Megan and Audrey, don't approve of this contest and Drake even tries to make Josh to back down so he doesn't "embarrass himself" before warning him that he would force him to comply if he didn't. Josh doesn't back down so easily, and after brief, but heated argument, Drake finally decides to give the contest the go-ahead, and if Josh wins the contest, he gets to switch beds, and if Drake wins, he gets Josh's perfect attendance trophy knowing that it will make Josh upset. The first few dates Josh tries to pick up don't go well, and the girls either tell him to back off or trick him with fake cellphone numbers. Josh even gets further furious after seeing a girl with Drake show him how she can tie a cherry stem in her mouth and teeth, and after nearly briefly choking on a cherry stem himself, Josh talks with Audrey about the contest, who reveals that Megan told her everything in hopes that Audrey would try to force Josh to call off the contest. At first, Audrey tries to explain how she doesn't approve of Josh using girls as points in a contest, but Josh explains to her, this is not the reason— he created this contest to show Drake that he's not the only one who can get girls, and Audrey's feelings about the contest change she takes him on a trip to the Premiere to give Josh some tips and advice on how to pick up girls. From there, the bet seems to go smoothly at first, until Drake falls in love with Carly, an employee at a music store and tries yet again to try and make Josh call of the contest so he can keep dating Carly, and make Josh will lose the contest afterward. But Josh is on a roll with the help of Audrey with scoring dates, and refuses to let Drake force him to comply, but after Carly overhears Drake arguing with Josh about the bet, she becomes angry and breaks up with him, to the anger of Drake. Back at the music store, Drake tries to explain to Carly that he wasn't pretending to like her, but Carly doesn't want to hear it, and explains to him that she's dated guys who lie in the past, and she's not going there again. Drake tries to prove to Carly that he's honest, which involves giving rude complements about people in the music store, telling one customer that he has bad taste in music, and telling a female customer that her hairdo is shaped like a lemon, and another male customer he smelled weird. Carly responds that Drake's so-called "honesty" isn't honesty, but being rude to people, and Drakes first attempt to prove he's honest completely backfires, ending with Carly leaving Drake. A furious Drake sits outside and correctly predicts that while's sitting outside alone, Josh is having a montage of dates. Josh has big success with picking up girls and getting their cellphone numbers, while Drake struggles trying to convince Carly that he's honest— his second attempt involves Drake staging "finding" a "lost" wallet full of money and debit cards and "returning it" to it's owner, and fails when Carly reveals she saw everything and that she thought and that the performance and acting was pathetic and unconvincing, and that she saw Drake talking Craig and Eric into playing along with it and fails even further when Carly also sees Craig confront Drake about trying to steal his mom's credit card, and telling him to give it back. Drake ends up getting her back after Drake brings all the people he's tricked or lied to together and telling them what he did or the truth. Because Josh got the most dates and cellphone numbers while Drake struggled with trying to convince Carly that he's honest, Josh is the winner of the contest. Later that night, Josh gets out of Drake's bed to get a drink. He falls then wants to change beds back with Drake. Quotes Intro scene Josh: I'll tell you what! Drake: Hey, How you doing? Josh: Drake just thinks he's such hot stuff! Drake: Josh is a silly brother. Josh: He always thinks he can beat me at everything. Drake: So guess what we bet today. Josh: He bet me that he could paint a picture of Abraham Lincoln in a bikini before I could stack 150 cans of tuna fish into a pyramid! Drake: That he could stack 150 cans of tuna fish into a pyramid before I could paint a picture of Abraham Lincoln wearing a bikini. Josh: Four cans to go! Drake: Oh, man! Josh is probably almost finished. Josh: Five seconds to pyramid! Drake: Whoops. Josh: My tuna! Drake: Ta-da. Eric: '''You didn't invite us to your birthday party. '''Drake: Well did you invite me to yours? Eric: Yes! Don't you remember? You showed up, ate my fudge cake, then took a nap in my bed. Trivia *Brittany Curan guest starred as Carly. *Walter Nichols didn't appear in this episode. *Megan only has a brief appearance. *This is the second time Drake and Josh make a bet. The first was The Bet. *Drake broke the fourth wall when he said "Josh must be enjoying a date montage right now" right before the date montage begins. *This is the first time in an episode that Drake only has one date but Josh, on the other hand, has a lot. *Josh's Dates: A blonde girl, a goth girl, an old woman, and a girl who keeps kissing him. *Lucy, who appeared in Girl Power, appeared again in this episode. *Carly is the only girl to remain Drake's girlfriend for more than one episode. *The part about Josh getting blamed for running into Mrs. Futch's mailbox when it was actually Drake was mentioned in a later episode in the introduction. That is Season 4 episode 13. This is season 4 episode 5. **Xfinity/Comcast however call that Season 4 episode 12 my mistake. *When Josh is dating the girls at the Premiere, the background music played is called Here I Go Again and is performed by singer Jessa. *Audrey teaches Josh how to pick up girls, so it is understood that this is how Drake is able to pick up girls' as well *Audrey is at first against the idea of Drake and Josh using girls as points in a contest, but after hearing that Josh really wants to prove that he can get as much dates as Drake, she is motivated to help him achieve that, meaning Audrey was rooting for Josh in the competition. *This is another episode that proves that Drake is not above lying, extorting, stealing, framing Josh, or just plain cheating to get his way. Examples of this include in the intro, where Drake purposefully jumps off the table in the bedroom to startle Josh downstairs and make him wreck his canned tuna pyramid before he can complete it. Another example of this is where Drake tries to make Josh back out of the contest before he "embarrasses himself", so that Josh would lose. A good example of when he stole from Josh is in the episode My Dinner with Bobo where Drake and Josh plan on getting a car, but Drake spends all of their money on Bobo using their car money, plus the money he stole from Josh's special money box. A good example of where Drake cheats and tricks Josh is in the sequence after the intro, where Drake and Josh decide to settle who gets the car by running around the block and the winner gets the keys and car, and Drake cheats and the minute Josh leaves by not only stealing the keys but cheats even further by driving the car around the block and honking the car as he drives off to a gig. Goofs *In the opening comment when Drake is painting the portrait of Abraham Lincoln wearing a bikini, the rules didn't say that Drake had to do a background and Drake could have gotten done a lot earlier. *Early on in the episode, Josh stated some rules for the bet. One of them was that you couldn't see the same girl more than once. When Drake was in the Premiere trying to get Josh to call the bet off, he mentioned that he and Carly had hung out all day the previous day and all day of that day and were also going to have a date that night. According to the rules, Drake lost the bet, but yet Josh still drags the bet on all week. *Near the end of the episode, Josh is seen standing inside the Premiere counter, even though he's not wearing his red vest. *150 is not a pyradical number, so you can't stack 150 cans of tuna into a pyramid. *In this episode, we see that Josh has a perfect attendance award. However, Josh skips school with Drake to spy on their dad in "The Affair". Josh even mentioned that he didn't want to ruin his perfect attendance in that episode. There is a possibility, however, that Josh was let off because he revealed to the faculty that Drake tempted him into skipping school. Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Trivia